The Alliance
the Alliance is Heroes United's first and foremost ally, and the one that helped HU up onto it's feet in the beginning. also, one of the three commanders of HU, will elexion, began as a military personnel in the Alliance armed forces as a commander. the Alliance also contributed and continues to contribute supplies and troops to HU missions and operations. camolot research notes regarding the Alliance The Alliance (or, in full, the Alliance of Planets) is a collection of hundreds of planets and star systems that banned together for mutual safety and protection against the threats that rose up after the disappearance of the Ancients, who were the primary peace keepers in Universe I. after a while, the goal of the Alliance became less mutual safety and more concern over the general state of other star systems. Eventually, the Alliance moved in militarily on a dictatorship on one of its neighboring star systems and annexed the entire planet within 5 days, establishing them as the ruling military power. Slowly, the number of planets that were a part of the Alliance grew and its power multiplied by a hundredfold. Eventually, though, they met a rival with equal military power, the Empire. The Imperial Wars lasted for around 26 years before Elexion killed the Emperor and brought an end to the empire as a whole. Fragments of its forces fled to the stars and to other universes, planning to return and conquer one day, but they are systematically hunted down and destroyed by the Alliance and Heroes United. The Alliance is also the main and first ally of HU, and the two go back to HU’s founding and probably will be allies until the end of both. The Alliance is governed with a democratic republic government, much like the USA on earth, but with three presidents instead of just one; two to make decisions and put forward bills and one to be a tiebreaker between the two. The candidates are elected every 5 years by the house of representatives, which has one representative from every planet in the Alliance, and then the three candidates are elected from the candidates by popular vote. The first and second most popular get the first and second presidential seats and the third most popular gets the third presidential seat. Typically the first and second presidents are at odds, but occasionally there has been a presidential pairing that has been able to cooperate for the common good. Representatives are elected once every two years. Alliance technology is one of the reasons for the founding of Heroes United. Alliance scientists invented a device that allowed travel between first dimensions and then between universes. Eventually the three founders of Heroes United, Elexion, the hero of the Imperial Wars, Camolot the Wanderer, a roving god, and Will S, a god accompanied by a shadow fox, met and arrived at the conclusion that there must be others like them out there among the universes and that it was their responsibility to find them and bring them together and to prevent disasters that could wipe out millions, and so the organization HU was formed. Category:Organizations Category:Ally of HU